Live Free or Let Me Die
by The War Inside my Head
Summary: A rewrite. Kari attempts suicide and soon after all sorts of dark trouble arises, leaving nothing but chaos and fear. Yuri and Yaoi. Kari/OC. Daikeru. Taito. ON HIATUS


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Soul Eater, I only own my OC's and the poem.**

**Chapter 1: Death Until the Dust**

Tala sighed and leaned her head against the wall behind her chair. Tai was currently in Kari's hospital room. They gave the two time alone. Kari had woken up hours ago and Tai had some things to talk to her about. And personally she didn't blame him. She wondered what had been going through little Miss Perfect's head when she did this. _But is she really perfect?_ Tala thought bitterly. _She's just as human as me, we all make mistakes._ But she had never seen Kari make one damn mistake.

Everyone thought she was perfect. And Tala thought so too. Not in a good way. In a very much bad way. But today she realized even the happy-go-lucky, smiley, girls of light had darkness within them. _How could I have been so oblivious._ Tala thought. _I know the signs, hell I've had the signs myself, but I ignored it. I should have known Kari Kamiya. Child of Light, Miss Perfect, Miss Happy-Go-Lucky, would do this._ _Hell Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky a.k.a TK, would do this._ "Dammit." Maka looked over at her with a thoughtful look in her face.

"Writing poetry helps." Tala glanced at the older girl. _She's right._ Tala took the paper being handed to her and pulled a pen from her boot. _Just to vent right? Well then let's do it._

**Alcohol deludes**

**Makes you do terrible things**

**Mental disorders**

**Makes you delirious**

**Anger**

**Makes you say terrible things**

**Cocaine **

**Does terrible things**

**Meth**

**A killer**

**Prescription drugs**

**Were meant for healing**

**Society**

**Is supposed to be good**

**Your peers**

**Weren't meant to be bullies**

**Bullies**

**Abused behind closed doors**

**Make-up**

**Conceals the scars**

**Scars**

**Are reminders of our pain**

**Pain **

**Overtakes your senses**

**Blades**

**Inflict unneeded pain**

**Unwanted**

**Is another term for outcast**

**Outcast **

**Another term for emo**

**Emo**

**Another term for those how hide their pain**

**Liars**

**People who never got the truth**

**Gossip**

**Is another term for rumors**

**Rumors**

**Another term for suicide**

**Suicide**

**Another term for a cry for help**

**A cry for help**

**Never heard**

_Jesus, never know I was that deep._ Maka took the paper. She read over it and sighed. A hand was placed on her shoulder. Tai was standing above her. Tala blinked. "Go on, kid, I'll call Matt." Tai told her softly. Tala smiled and carefully helped a distraught Patti to her feet. Patti looked bewildered for a moment but followed Tala in stupor. Patti was out of it, like really out of it.

"Tay-chan, she'll be okay right?" Patti asked softly. It was rare moment like this that Patti was like her younger sister. _I can't lie to her._ Tala shook her head.

"I dunno Pat, I just don't know." Patti wiped her eyes. _I have to stay strong._ The moment they entered the room Kari looked awkward.

"H-hey." She greeted meekly. Tala put her hands on her hips and gave her incredulous look. Kari shrunk back and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm-"

"Oh hell no, don't start that apologizing shit." Tala ordered firmly. Kari shut her mouth. Tala motioned for Maka and Patti to leave. Maka led Patti out.

"You're mad aren't you?" Kari asked softly. Tala sighed and sat down, using Kari's bed as a footrest.

"To be honest I don't know, I dunno I feel betrayed and angry but upset and disappointed at the same time." Tala sighed. "What you did is stupid, it won't get you anywhere. I know from personal experience. After what I went through when I lived with Jayson it would be a lie to say that I didn't try to kill myself."

"How many times did you try?" Kari asked softly, clearly relieved that the conversation was going so easily. Tala slouched a bit in the chair and sighed in soft defeat.

"Five or six times." Kari's jaw dropped and she looked incredulously at Tala. "Yes Kari I have cut, burned, and bruised myself but you know what?"

"What?" Kari asked curiously. Tala looked up at her and sighed again.

"It isn't worth it. I thought I had it bad until I met Mitsu, Farah, Ash, Ethan, Artemis, Apollo, Eros, and Raven. Each with their own pasts and their own scars." Kari was looking more intrigued. "Raven was abandoned by her parents and had been through 40 different foster homes." Kari's eyebrows raised in shock. "Eros, Apollo, and Artemis were sold into sex slavery by their mother so she could by more drugs, they were found and taken into foster care." Tala paused and judged Kari's reaction. "Ethan was abused and abandoned then taken in by pedophiles." Tala paused again. " Ash and Farah were originally from Egypt, their parents were tomb raiders. One day they were caught and they watched their older sister die before being shipped off."

"Stop it, please." Kari looked sick. Tala stopped and looked at her, the distant look leaving her eyes and a look of concern replacing it. Kari was pale with a hint of green. Tala instantly felt bad. _Fuck, I said too much. Mitsu's past would of really made her sick._

Tai stared blankly at his cup of coffee that he didn't want. He needed to call Matt, but he wouldn't be able to talk to him without breaking down. Matt wasn't very good at dealing with people and he didn't want to worry his boyfriend anymore. That and, he was the only person told, TK had started cutting. With Kari on top of that, it was too much stress for Matt to handle. The last thing Matt needed was him breaking down over the phone.

"Hey Tai, mind if I sit here?" He heard Yumi's voice. Tai jumped and looked up at the gothic blond girl. Her blue eyes were examining him. "You've been up all night." Yumi said smoothly. Tai looked at her. She clearly had been up quite a while. "Where's Tala?" Yumi asked looking around for her identical sister.

"Seeing Kari." Tai sighed looking back down at his coffee. Maka and Patti came over. "You left Tala alone with Kari?" Tai asked his jaw dropping. Yumi was up real quick too.

"I'm sorry Kari." Kari crawled up some and sat in front of her. A smirk formed on her face.

"Don't start that apologizing shit now." Kari whispered crashing her lips to Tala's. Tala's eye widened, a lot. Kari had her on the bed quick.

"Don't take my words." Tala protested as Kari lay on top of her. Kari giggled as Yumi and Tai burst in. They were panting and they both looked shocked when they saw the two.

"You and me are dating from now on, got it?" Kari asked firmly.

"Got it." Tala whispered as Yumi pried her out from under Kari. Tai looked horrified as he stared at his little sister.

"Oh admit Tai, you saw it coming." Yumi sighed rolling her eyes. Tai looked at her with big eyes.

"I most certainly did not." Tai protested tucking Kari in as she giggled at him. Tai glared at her and she stopped and stared at the blankets.

TK stared at the ceiling and looked at Matt who was typing something on the computer. In the past few days TK couldn't go anywhere without Matt. He wanted to but Matt refused to let him out of his sight. "TK, are you awake?" Matt asked softly. TK debated on ignoring him, but that would worry him more.

"Yeah, I'm awake." TK sighed. Matt sat down on the bed with him. TK sat up and looked into Matt's icy blue eyes. But for once they were soft and pleading. Pleading for him to be okay. Pleading him to be careful. He despised that look in his eyes. He didn't need Matt to protect him all the time. He wanted Matt to back off. Though he did bring it upon himself.

If he hadn't made that first cut, his addiction would have never started. It was his fault though. Matt was his niisan, the one who had always been there for him in the past. Something happened though and they drifted. Matt had sworn to always be there for him, but he lied. Straight to his face. He wanted to hate Matt for it, but he couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't hate him, not his niisan. He just didn't trust him anymore.

"TK, you know I love you right?" Matt asked sounding a little panicked. TK looked back up at Matt with skeptical eyes. Matt looked desperate. TK looked away from him. He refused to meet his gaze. "TK, please, I'm sorry. I really am. I know it's my fault. I want to make up for everything I've done to you." TK looked horrified when he saw the tears forming in his eyes. "Please." Matt pulled him into a hug.

"Niisan." TK choked back tears. He hated worrying Matt. It made him feel terrible every time he did. "I'm sorry." Matt shook his head and held TK close. TK calmed quickly and the two sat side by side in an awkward silence.

"How's school?" That was Matt's way of asking if he was being picked on. Matt knew he knew. Which is why he asked.

"It's fine, I guess." TK sighed. Matt ruffled his hair and smiled softly.

"I love you TK." Matt whispered softly pushed his hair from his eyes.

"I love you too, niisan." TK whispered softly. Matt smiled and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"You are the best little brother anyone could ever ask for, you know that?" Matt asked, giggling a little. TK blushed and turned away. Matt ruffled his hair. "Take a nap kid, you need it." TK nodded and let Matt tuck him in. "Sleep tight kiddo, we'll go see Kari tomorrow."

**An abrupt ending I know. Sorry!**


End file.
